Camping with Roses
by Dusk Odair
Summary: Rose thinks that she's a normal British girl, she may be the school oddity but she's pretty average. UNTIL her one sort of friend gets kicked by a Pegasus, then her life turns upside down as she is hurled in a war with myths that she used to read for comfort. I DON'T OWN PERCY JACKSON. although I may have Rick locked in a cupboard, kidding. Fits with canon universe.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Rose

Rose sat bored, ignoring the abandoned heap of homework that lay haphazard on the floor. A silver flute lay on the floor, with a large stack of manuscript paper. A pen lay upon a single sheet, the flow of notes that had fallen on the page left halfway through a bar.

Rose was British, and proud. She lived on and off in children's homes (the times when she didn't live in the home were when she went for a walk in the moonlight and got lost). The flute was her only possession; she had had it since before she could remember.

She had her own room, but that was probably because she couldn't be trusted to not endanger the life of anyone who shared with her. You see, strange things happened to Rose. Strange dreams came to her at night. Strange people followed her. Her peers thought her deranged. They never saw what Rose saw.

They called her a nerd and a boffin because she found solace in the ancient world. _Of course she never thought that the Greek gods could be real. _Well until a Pegasus landed on her friend. Will wasn't really her friend but she wished he was. The Pegasus was pure white and was closely followed by another one, this one bearing a girl who was apologising profusely.

With that Rose's life started to turn upside-down.

**A.N. this is my first story so please be nice, if anyone actually reads it.**


	2. Chapter 2

"Ouch," Will muttered from the ground. He lay with his face in the mud, he rolled over and groaned, "for the last time, ten…" he stopped abruptly when he saw that it wasn't a tennis ball that had hit him. "Wait is that a Pegasus? You've _got_ to be kidding me. That's it, I'm hallucinating."

"Hang on, you can see it?" Rose questioned

"Well duh. Large Pegasus just kicked me in the head and you ask if I can see it."

The girl mounted on the second Pegasus was watching this exchange smirked and said, "Before you ask I can see Zaraith. Don't worry I can."

"I wasn't going to ask." Rose replied haughtily, "It seems fairly stupid to ask someone if they can see what they're sitting on."

"With mortals you never know, I'm Asha by the way."

"Rose. And this sorry heap is Will."

"Excuse me? Rose are we being pointlessly rude to each other again; coz I enjoy that."

Rose glared at him pointedly. Asha coughed. "Umm do you mind stopping the bickering for just a second while I figure out what I'm doing here."

"Could you explain please? I lost you at 'umm'" Will grumbled.

"Fine, I'll start with the basics. The Greek gods are real. I am a demigod…"

"Wait, a what?"

"Will don't interrupt, she means half human half god, like Heracles."

"… My father is Hermes, god of…"

"Travellers."

"… and thieves, yes. You seem to be learned on Greek mythology."

"They're good stories."

"Not for those in them."

"I suppose not."

"Anyway, I have a hunch that the pair of you are demigods and I have been sent here by a tetchy immortal parent."

At this the penny dropped on the pair and their jaws dropped.


	3. Chapter 3

**A.N: I hate these so I'll keep it short. I will put in a chapter number when I think necessary. I have computer issue currently so updates will be irregular. **

**Disclaimer: as you may have guessed I don't own Percy; Or Nico **

Chapter 2

Reluctantly Rose and Will agreed to accompany Asha back to the camp that she talked about. They stopped to pick up a few belongings at their homes. Will scribbled a quick note to his mum and told her not to worry that he was flying off with the school nutter and a stranger on a flying horse. Anyone would think that he'd had a bump on the head.

Soon they were flying over the Atlantic Ocean. They rode the other Pegasus, Penguin, Asha said not to ask, so they didn't.

Rose fell asleep as they were flying over Bristol, lulled by the repeated flap of wings. She fell against Will's back and he smirked away his discomfort.

When Rose woke again, she saw a beach coming closer. A boy sat in a tree just past the start of the grass. He held a conch horn, which he blew when he saw them.

"That will signal to the camp." Asha called through the wind. "As we're at war, we have to keep a watch."

"You're at war?" Will asked sitting up. She hadn't mentioned this before. She didn't answer because at the moment the two pegasi landed and campers ran to meet them.

"New recruits, Asha?" a girl asked. She looked like a typical California girl, tanned skin, blonde curls… the lot. The only thing that ruined this image were her eyes, they were grey, and worried.

"Yep, picked these two up in England, Annabeth."

"England, you say, two from England. Are you related?" the question was addressed to Rose.

"Not that I know of but, you never know." Will looked shocked at this statement and chose that moment to black out.

…**.**

**Thank you for bothering to read this. I rarely read other's notes. Sorry if my Annabeth is terrible. I did my best.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: the usual, I own none of this wonderful magical, demigodical (that's not even a word) world.**

Rose felt awful for forgetting Will's head injury. She had been so caught up in the discovery of this whole new world. The campers fed him something that looked a bit like flapjack but she doubted that it was. Now she looked properly at him she could see how bad he looked.

He had a huge lump on his head, hoof shaped and turning green. When the healers from Apollo cabin (apparently each cabin had the children of an immortal god residing in it) had asked where the wound came from, Asha had hung her head and admitted to crashing Zaraith into him.

Her cabin mates had ridiculed her for this, but Annabeth had hushed them, saying that they had more important matters to deal with. They were upstairs in the main building of the camp, what the campers called the 'Big House'. Annabeth had left a while ago to join a council of war that was happening down in the rec room (Rose assumed that by this they meant the games room).

She had been shocked by the appearance of Chiron, one of the main characters in the stories that she read, the story of Achilles was her favourite, and in particular she liked his mother, Thetis, goddess of justice. She liked her because of how she loved her son enough to risk the wrath of Hera and plead with Zeus to turn the war against the Greeks so that he could get his girlfriend back from the commander. It was a bit silly, she thought, to turn the war from yourself just for your own selfish purposes. But she liked the story because Achilles' parents loved him enough to disguise him as a girl to get him out of the war. Rose would have loved to have loving parents.

When Will felt ready to get up, Asha led them to the camp store and stole them both a sleeping bag. Then she led them into cabin Eleven, Hermes cabin.

"So this is your cabin?" Rose asked.

"Yeah, umm, Connor and Travis are our head counsellors now that…" she faded off and her face turned mournful.

Will with his usual tact and diplomacy asked, "now that what?"

"Will!" Rose hissed at him.

"… Now that Luke, the old head counsellor has betrayed us and joined Kronos, our big evil bad guy." Piped up a small girl. "Hi, I'm Lacy, unclaimed but willing to fight with Hermes." She had blonde pigtails and braces, she really was tiny, and she looked about ten but radiated a sort of quiet beauty that was barely noticeable.

Asha assigned them both a place on the cabin floor, next to each other and her bed. The cabin was full to bursting and quite rundown. "What does unclaimed mean?" Will queried.

"It means that I don't know who my mom is. Which of your parents is…"

"Umm mum says dad had to emigrate with his work, but he couldn't afford to take us with him."

"I don't know. I've never known either of my parents, all I have to remember them by is my flute."

"Hmm music, how do you like archery?"

"If she shot an arrow at me, I'd me more worried for someone ten metres away from me." Rose glared at him, he smirked at her in reply.

….

**Thank you for reading, you're lucky, two chapters in two days, just because my mother is out. Please review, but not if you're my insane best friend, yes Kakety-poo I'm talking to you, if you can be bothered to find me.**


	5. Chapter 5

**It's your lucky day. Maybe multiple chapters if I have enough time. The small irritating Kate creature (she'll hit me for that) is invading tomorrow, so you won't get a chapter then.**

**Disclaimer: Just because I write about this world doesn't mean that I'm Rick (however awesome I may be)**

…**.**

Chapter 3

"Will, what colour are your eyes?" To both Rose and Will this question seemed random.

"Painting my portrait, are you? Well, my most glorious eyes are blue, if you care to gaze into their mysterious depths."

"Oh, shut up Will, you're not funny."

"I was"

"Was not"

"Was too"

"Was…"

"Just shut up, the pair of you, please." Asha begged, they were giving her a headache.

"Why did you want to know Will's eye colour?" Rose asked, genuinely curious. She assumed that Asha was not painting a portrait of Will, however cute he was.

"They say the eyes are a window to the soul, sometimes they help to determine a demigod."

"Really?" Will was pretty sceptical of this theory as he knew that eye colour was just a part of DNA, a single coded instruction. Will, underneath his humour, was actually quite smart. But only _quite _smart.

"Yes." Asha shot him an evil look, "Most Athena kids have grey eyes, like Athena. Also, Percy Jackson, son of Poseidon has sea green eyes, like the sea."

"Sea green is like the sea, I'd never have guessed, how about you Rose?" Asha hit him, hard.

Rose remembered the film she'd had to watch earlier, "Hang on, aren't the big three banned from having children?"

"Yeah, but all three broke that rule." Lacy spoke up again.

"Really, all three?" Will looked impressed.

"Yeah, but only two of the four were born after the vow, although Hades apparently refused to give up his children." She shuddered. "Nico Di Angelo is creepy." Lacy nodded in agreement.

It took Rose a little while to process this information, "But the vow was made just after the Second World War, how old is this Nico?"

"He's around twelve years old."

"That doesn't add up."

"No, I told you, he's creepy."

"You said there were four."

"There are; Thalia Grace – daughter of Zeus, immortal, hunter of Artemis, ex-pine tree – Perseus Jackson – son of Poseidon, camp hero – Bianca Di Angelo – daughter of Hades, hunter of Artemis, dead – last and most definitely least, Nico Di Angelo – son of hades, unneeded outcast, loser and creep."

"Bit harsh." Rose had always disliked people who talked behind backs as it had been done to her many a time.

"I'm not insulting him, I'm describing him."

….

**Madre de Dios! That took ages, I hate this chapter but I had really bad writers block at the beginning.**

**Sorry. I mean really, really bad writers block.**


	6. Chapter 6

**9:20pm, dam it I have time for another chapter, yes, yes I do.**

**Disclaimer: nothing Rick writes is as foul as this is going to be.**

….

"Please, let us revert to our original subject, do Will's eyes tell you anything about his dad?"

"No."

"Helpful that is then." Will said.

Someone across the cabin yelled, "Dinner!" and there was a rush toward the door. Near the Greek Temple thing where the campers ate, the Hermes cabin spontaneously formed an orderly queue, Rose filed in behind, Asha.

They ate at one huge table, it was cramped and noisy, much like primary school Christmas meals, Rose thought wistfully missing the days when she wasn't teased so much for being an oddity.

The campers formed a line up to the burning braziers, each sacrificing a little of their food. Standing before her, Asha whispers "for Hermes,"

Rose says, "For the gods." As she drops some of my food into the fire she feels, a feeling as though she's being rewarded for something, as if someone's given her a gift.

As we eat, Chiron the centaur stands and formally welcomes Will and Rose. Then he reminds both Ares and Apollo cabins of a raid that is happening tomorrow. The campers seem used to being at war.

….

**It may be short but it took ages. But two in a night, that's a bonus, please click some buttons below this note, maybe even type a review. I got all excited once when checking my reviews, I had six, but three were from Kate, even though I told her not to review. Two I wrote just for fun, and my last, my heavenly wondrous review was from:**

**imagination unleashed with PJO**

**I love this person now, check out her stuff, and ****review please**


	7. Chapter 7

That night they slept on the floor of cabin eleven. Most of the campers slept on the floor. The floor was cramped, Rose lay almost under Asha's bed. Asha had a bed because she had been claimed as a member of the Hermes clan.

Rose slept well and was startled when she awoke to find a girl lying against her. After a few pokes the girl woke with a jolt and rolled herself back under the bed, shoving others out of her way. Then she rolled over and whispered (well attempted to whisper), "hey I'm Kate. Unclaimed as you may have guessed by my location under this here bed."

A boy had rolled over next to Kate and opened his eyes, "Shut up Kate, or you'll get us cleaning duty again." Then he noticed Rose with a look of surprise, "Are you the English girl, I'm from the west country, my name is Theseus, I'm thirteen. So is Kakety-Poo here..."

"What did you just call me? I hope, very much hope that you didn't call me Kakety-Poo, because that's what I thought that I heard, and no-one in their right mind would call me Kakety-Poo, would they. Remember what happened last time?"  
she asked innocently.

* * *

**oh my gods, I achieved a line. I'm so excited. K so I know it's short but I promise this story will be updated frequently from now on as I can write from my tablet :D. Kate, Theseus don't beat me up katheus is necessary.**


	8. Chapter 8

**disclaimer: for those that are confused as to the continent, gender, age and awesomeness of Rick Riordan, this line is to make you aware that we share few features and that I am really just a rabid fan enjoying wasting my life.**

"Awww Kakety-Poo you know you love me really." Theseus sat under a tree with Will and Kate as Rose sat and played her flute in its branches.

It was mid afternoon and both Will and Rose were exhausted after the tough training they had been given by the Ares campers, who insisted they run laps around the woods wearing full Greek battle armour. Will had only tripped on tree roots and fallen on his face fifty times.

As Rose sat in the tree she watched a snowy white owl fly through the open Athena cabin window. She watched it idly as her mind wandered to the events of the past few days, from her lunch being stomped on by the 'cool' kids of her school to actually having sort-of friends.

Rose played her flute without thinking of the music, she had never had a flute lesson in her life. Rose's flute music was a paradox. She now reckoned that her ability to play perfectly was to do with some divine inheritance.

Below the tree Kate also played, she played the clarinet. The noise that the clarinet made often sounded like the cry of a peacock of the honk of a goose. Theseus sat with his hands over his ears after finally giving up on persuading Kate to forgive him for the use of the name Kakety-Poo, which he still insisted on calling her at every possible point in conversation.

As Rose looked up again she noticed that the campers moved like ants in a nest that has been kicked, they moved fast, carrying bundles from the forge to cabins. They ran with notes to counsellors. Through the Athena cabin window Rose could see battle plans being drawn up.

If you had been listening to Rose's playing you would have noticed it slowing down and becoming more thoughtful, but with sections of movement, mirroring the scene below her. Her music could not be described as peaceful in any way.

Will had been called into making arrows for the archers as he had shown how clever he was at crafts earlier in the morning as they learnt how to repair armour quickly. Rose could see the camp was ready for war.

* * *

**hello, who is this I hear you ask as the author of this fanfiction is clearly dead. Well, it is an epic tale that is almost as lengthy as one of Homer's works. But I can tell you that it involves cheese fondue, perpetual ferrets and playing with Cerberus. But I can assure you that I'm now very much alive again (fine Thanatos, in a minute just let me finish my author note) so if I do happen to die again, enjoy the wait. **

**See you**

**The previously deceased author of this fanfiction.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer: noun, to remove the claim of ownership from a document.**

* * *

As day turned to night the campers that had been on the day's coup had returned, bringing loot. A tough looking Ares girl, who Rose wouldn't piss off for any reason, was screaming at the weasel faced head counsellor of the Apollo cabin.

Rose felt rather sorry for the boy, whose name, she heard, was Michael. She felt uneasy about the loot they had brought back as it was causing a rift between the campers, on whose side of the war they fought. She had a funny feeling that the flying chariot was important somehow; she could feel it in her bones, but she told no-one.

Kate and Theseus had bickered all day about her name. They now sat subdued as Theseus sat with concussion and a black eye because Kate had hit him.

Will wrote graffiti in German at dinner on the table, resulting in a flood of questions from Asha.

The camp, without the war, Rose thought, would probably be a pretty amazing place for demigods. It was beautiful in its own chaotic way.

At the Hephestus table, campers drew up plans for a mission, that included, as far as Rose could hear, Greek fire and duct tape.

The voices of the campers rose around each other, growing steadily louder until Rose felt almost deafened by the din. She closed her eyes and squeezed her hands over her ears, until all she thought she could see were clouds, though she knew it was just the inside of her eyelids.

That night two cabins were slightly emptier. Camper's hearts were slightly heavier. But still they argued over a chariot.

* * *

**Hello, do you like my evil fairy lights? (If you get the reference I love you) sorry my story has gone slightly down hill, writing this at midnight seems to deteriorate the quality, strange.**

**An overly obsessed tumblr addict.**


	10. Chapter 10

**_'lo peeps, Rick here. *sirens* k k I was lying, don't kill me (again)_**

Smoke rose from shrouds that day. The rhythm of the camp continued; wake, eat, train, plan, fight, sleep, die.

As far as Rose could tell, the aforementioned mission involved one Percy Jackson, who she had heard quite a lot about. The plan, she was sure, wouldn't fail. It was too well rehearsed for anyone to die.

As for Rose herself, she hummed as she slashed the sword that she'd been handed at a straw dummy that was already tattered.

Still the two cabins argued, often exchanging curses, both verbal and magical. Rose was not the only one who found it ridiculous. Both Kate and Theseus thought that they were being stupid, but they wouldn't agree with one another about anything. It was driving Rose up the wall.

Later in the day when she returned to the Hermes cabin, she found a random camper going through what she took to be Theseus' bag.

After seeing them off, with a headache, Rose started to pick up Theseus' belongings. She pause when she found an open notebook with a drawing of her school on it. How did Theseus know what her school looked like? And how was he so good at art? It must be a divine thing. No one could draw that well normally.

Absently Rose flicked over a page to find a terrifyingly good likeness of Kate. She looked so like like and fierce that Rose had to convince herself it was a drawing. It was obvious that Theseus had spent ages drawing this. And, in a strange way, Rose thought that the drawing was beautiful, in its own warlike way.

For Kate was wearing full battle armour as she desperately swung her sword. The drawing was set amidst a battle, the dark figure fighting behind Kate looked strangely like Theseus. But Rose told herself to think no more of it and shut the book as Theseus came in.

"Rose, what are you doing?"

* * *

**if you've made it this far, I'm proud of you. See you soon, maybe.**

**This procrastinating hypocrite of an author.**


	11. Chapter 11

**disclaimer: I only own the rubbish characters**

* * *

Mid morning a pure black Pegasus flew out of the camp borders. It carried a bulky boy from the Hephestus cabin and was waved into the distance by a beautiful girl. Rose noticed that the girl wore a pretty bracelet on her right wrist that sparkled in the sunshine.

They expected two boys to return that evening bearing good news and souvenirs. They did not. People were worried. They had heard an explosion out to sea but saw nothing of their heroes.

Dinner was very quiet that night. The camp fire was subdued. People waited.

Rose woke to the sound of the conch and the camp went running. A lone boy stood talking to Connor, from Hermes cabin. They stood by the dining temple thing. Rose walked slowly towards them as campers streamed past her. Both Chiron and the Annabeth girl ran up the hill to greet the new boy. The boy with the black hair and sea green eyes. Percy Jackson. Rose had heard a lot about him. The waving girl ran towards them, pushing through the crowd.

She looked around and demanded, "where's Charlie?"

The camp, the world even, was in a mess. A secret war brewed and children were sent to die. Now they walked in tears away, some to prepare a shroud for their friend. Their friend Charlie who was dead. He was dead, but still they argued.

The night ended with the Stoll brothers announcing that the Ares cabin refused to fight in the war. The war was coming, that was clear. Most campers slept with their weapons ready. There were whispers of spies and giants. The campers whispered; afraid to talk loudly incase their whispers came true in this world of dreams. Because, dreams and names have power.

The next day the rhythm of camp continued. The Ares campers rhymed, the result of the newest Apollo curse. The Annabeth girl and Percy Jackson did inspection. Hermes got a two. Which, on the scale of things, was good.

Rose noticed that both Kate and Theseus had a bead on their leather necklaces. When Rose asked about the rainbow necklaces everyone seemed to wear Kate told the story to her of last summer's camp. Rose couldn't imagine her friends fighting in a battle. But they had, and would likely do so again, this time with Will and Rose.

The fire was sombre. Smoke rose from a chain-mail shroud, burning away it and the body underneath. In the morning they were roused by the call to war...

* * *

**I bet you can't guess what's going to happen.**

**Theseus if you've arrived, hi.**


	12. Chapter 12

**disclaimer: you really haven't got it yet? Twelve chapters in and you haven't figured out that I'm not uncle Rick? Wow.**

* * *

Around forty campers piled into the camp minibuses, which were, Rose noted, cleverly disguised with the logo of a strawberry farm. Annabeth led them. She had received a message from her boyfriend who had left the camp sometime during the night.

They were going to New York. Rose had never been to New York, or even London before, so even though she was walking on to a battlefield on which she was likely to die, she couldn't help but to be a little excited about seeing one of the world's largest cities.

Will had been to London with his mum so he didn't care much about the sights of New York, he was sensibly worrying about the war on which they were going to fight on the front line of. He wore a large quiver of arrows strapped to his back and a sword on his belt. He wore a leather breastplate like they all did, and a plumed helmet sat on his blond curls.

The Ares cabin, true to their word, had stayed behind and refused to fight. Often Rose heard other campers mutter about places where Clarisse could stick her electric spear.

Kate and Theseus sat together talking quietly about who-knows-what. Theseus twirled his sword between his fingers as he talked. Eventually Kate sighed, wrapped her arms around Theseus and whispered, "I don't want you to die."

It was only a whisper. But Kate wasn't the most talented in being quiet, so everyone in the minibus heard it.

It hit Rose then, the likelihood that all of her new friends and everyone they held dear could very soon be lost.

She wasn't really excited anymore.

The faces of the campers in the minibuses were pale beneath their helmets. Their knuckles were white as they gripped their weapons. One of the Aphrodite campers sobbed openly into the shoulder of her brother, who tried to comfort her with shaking hands.

The wind picked up outside and even Rose knew what that meant. Typhon was getting closer.

Theseus dropped his sword, pulled Kate close and said, "don't worry, I won't."

Then to the surprise of everyone on the minibus, he kissed her. He kissed her and the bus stopped and the door opened on the front line of their war.

* * *

**Hey guys, I know I've been gone a while. I lost my muse for a bit. But while I've been got there's been some serious Katheus action going on so I thought that I'd update you.**


	13. Chapter 13

**Hey, if you haven't grasped that I don't own Percy Jackson yet, I must question as to whether you are smarter than Anderson.**

There were forty of them. Just forty against a monstrous army. Will held Rose's arm to keep himself steady as they stood in the shadow of the empire state building. Rose felt that they were too young to be heroes, too young to die.

She trailed along with the group as they entered the building. There was a security guard sitting at the desk with his feet up, reading something that looked like twilight. Rose snorted quietly to herself. His bald head shone as he asked if they were a school group; to which he got an extremely sarcastic reply. After a considerable amount of threatening they were allowed up to the lifts.

Rose was part of the second group to ride the lift up to the six hundredth floor. Rose still didn't see how it was possible to get the lift up to that level. But she let the thought drift as she covered her ears against the dreadful elevator music.

When the doors finally pinged open, Rose was one of the first out, regardless as to whether they were there or not.

Olympus was beautiful. It was a mountaintop floating two thousand metres above the city. Covered in mansions and shrines that cluttered gold and white, the city took most of the demigods breath away.

As they walked, people began to notice tiny blue comets streaking towards them. Although they fizzled out whenever the got near, they still creeped Rose out. Someone muttered that they were being targeted, which of course made everyone feel so much better.

The throne room was a sight to behold. The demigods stood hushed beneath the enormous thrones that dwarfed them. Rose realised then how insignificant her mortality was. Everybody died, even the immortals faded. Here she stood facing death with her arms wide open. She was ready to fight. She would go down for these gods.

A girl sat by the flames that glowed dim, trying to warm herself from the dying light. The fire burned too in her eyes, warm, bright and inviting. The same flames that had burned for centuries, lighting every hearth in Greece. The flames of hope, the only hope the last Olympian could offer them.

Will's hand found its way into that of Rose. Both of their hands shook and Rose felt that his hands were colder than before.

As they watched Manhattan sleep below and the onslaught from the sky continue, people began to mutter. The Stoll's seemed to have run out of bad jokes at last, words failed the majority, and the silence was deafening.

Battle was coming and with every battle came death. They all knew that, they just hoped it wouldn't be them as they stood around twiddling their thumbs and saying goodbye.

Hermes cabin was the largest. They all stood by the entrance of their assigned tunnel and watched the dark forces march. Even Lacey, the tiniest of them stood with her blade out and shield up. Storms raged on the horizon as Typhon stormed towards where they stood, and the gods danced around him leaving nothing but charred rubble in their wake. Rose couldn't say that she felt ready for this army or that she felt strong or brave or skilled. The only thought in her mind was, "holy mackerel, is that a hydra?" The hydra in question was in fact, a hydra. And to add to that it was a very pissed off hydra. Fire flickered at its teeth and in its eyes. It was flanked by dracenae and hellhounds. They loomed over the demigods even at a distance.

So they did the obvious. They ran. But not away, no. The idiots ran straight towards the army of tartaurus' finest. So Rose joined in. Her armour was heavy and weighed her down, she was less fit that most but she ran the fastest she'd ever run in her entire life, only stopping when she came face to face with a hellhound. Everyone else had their own monsters to deal with, Rose was alone. Kate and Theseus took down an enormous scorpion like creature. Will fired volleys of arrows from behind an abandoned blue Toyota. Lacey was locked in combat with a towering dracenae. Asha and a friend were taking out another hellhound.

Rose forgot the hellhound as she took this in. The hellhound clearly didn't appreciate being forgotten and pounced. Rose's eyes widened as a giant mass of fur and shadow flew towards her. She did the natural thing, screeching loudly and waving her sword around vigorously with her eyes closed. The hellhound wasn't impressed when it was hit on the nose by a sharp lump of bronze. It rolled over, catching Rose's hair with its claws, ripping a huge chunk of it away and yanking her head sideways. Rose stumbled over sideways, hitting the ground with a large thud as the beast loomed over her. Her sword had fallen above her head somewhere and she lay transfixed with her gaze caught in the dark eyes that assessed the best way to kill her. Suddenly the eyes widened in surprise as a blade protruded from its side. Rose looked around in confusion. She caught Will's smirk as he offered her a hand up and said, "you really are awful at this, aren't you?"

She saw his empty quiver and empty hands, they were shaking, but still he smiled. The expression quickly fell from his face though, as he surveyed the chaos around him.

Around them the enemy demigods had opened fire, with arrows flying everywhere, their number of arrows far out numbering that of Will, who'd had twenty. Rose saw the arrow, she couldn't stop it. Couldn't move. She just started, wide eyed as the arrow flew. Next to her, Will crumpled like a puppet with its strings cut.

Rose saw the next arrow too, but she still couldn't move. Pain shot through her leg and the word went black as everything span around her.

* * *

**Hey guys.**

** I have been on procrastination duty for exactly ninety days now.**

**I had it all planned out but I was too lazy to write it.**

**I'm sorry I killed them (Maybe, story's not done yet).**

**You'll see.**


End file.
